Many three dimensional (3D) display systems depend upon the use of actively controlled shuttered glasses. The most expedient control method is to use an infrared (IR) control signal to synchronize the glasses to the display. Since there are limits to the optical output power of an IR transmitter (IR blaster) to control the active glasses, at this writing, the current range and reliability of communication between a 3D television display and active shuttered 3D glasses are marginal. The problem is further complicated by the current safety requirements for total optical power and optical power density, which can be used in the IR blaster which transmits the synchronizing signal the user's shuttered glasses.